Tennis Anyone?
by Kirbygurl
Summary: What happens when The Yugioh cast gets bored? They pound the yami out of each other in a little sportsplease R &R Holy Crud! Where have I been!
1. I'm bored

Kirbygurl: Hello! ^_^ This is what I get for going to Physical Education and replacing the people with Yu-Gi-Oh characters.  
  
Bakura: You did what?  
  
Kirbygurl: Don't ask, I'll make this as funny as possible.  
  
Pegasus: We're all doomed.  
  
Kirbygurl: T_T Thanks for the confidence. I hope you like. Oh, and I'm not familiar with all the characters and I've only seen a little of Malik/Marik, but he and his Yami will be here.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Pegasus: Thank Ra.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirbygurl: I'm bored.  
  
Bakura: You're always bored.  
  
Kirbygurl: Not if I have a video game with me.  
  
Yugi: How about a round of Duel Monsters?  
  
Everyone: Nah.  
  
Duke: I know, Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
  
Joey: Too complicated.  
  
Malik: How about you all give me your Millennium Items?  
  
*everyone stares*  
  
Malik: *Thinking* It was worth a shot.  
  
Kirbygurl: How about some sports?  
  
Kaiba: What kind of sports?  
  
Kirbygurl: Well, there are a ton of good ones, there's Baseball, Soccer, Tennis, Dodgeball.  
  
Tristan: Dodgeball? Joey: It's where one team pounds the other will dodgeballs.  
  
Yami-Bakura: Sounds great! I'd like to pound a few mortals into the dirt.  
  
Bakura: You would.  
  
Kirbygurl: Well, which one will it be?  
  
Yami: They all sound fun, let's have a tournament.  
  
Malik: *thinking* Finally, my chance for revenge.* I will play your little games.  
  
Pegasus: I agree to join in.  
  
Kirbygurl: Yay! ^_^  
  
Yami-Bakura: Sad child...  
  
Kirbygurl: Get your game faces on and meet me here tomorrow.  
  
Everyone: Right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirbygurl: Well, here's the first chapter.  
  
Bakura: It wasn't EXTREMELY painful.  
  
Pegasus: Give it time; she'll be back with ideas.  
  
Bakura: Great, I'll know how it feels to have my head indented with a dodgeball.  
  
Kirbygurl: Your all so trusting of me *heavy sigh* Next chapter should be up soon.  
  
Pegasus: *holds a sign in the background that reads "RUN AWAY!!!"  
  
Kirbygurl: ¬¬0 


	2. Meeting up and a friend makes a nusiance...

Kirbygurl: I'M BACK!!!  
  
Bakura: RUN AWAY!!!  
  
Kirbygurl: ¬¬0  
  
Pegasus: *sigh* Your back? I didn't think Hell froze over.  
  
Kirbygurl: I wuv u too Peggy *hits him with a hammer*  
  
Bakura: Ow, that look's like it hurt.  
  
Pegasus: It does, *rubs head*  
  
Kirbygurl: Yep, more of this, and a FRIEND!! PLEASE SAY HELLO TO MEOWTHIE!!  
  
Yami/Kaiba/Joey/Duke: AAAAHHHHHH!!! RUUNNN!!! *they all run away*  
  
Kirbygurl: Uh.yeah, she has a lot of favorites.oh, one more thing, Midterms are coming up and I need to study, I won't be able to post until next week. NEXT Saturday. Ok, time for the next chapter.  
  
Pegasus: *Holds up a sign that says "Kirbygurl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh" *Flips it over* "But is the owner of a very large hammer ."*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirbygurl: *exasperated sigh* Where are they? I told them to be here!!  
  
Meowthie: *sneaks up behind her* HELLO!!! *Kirbygurl jumps high in shock* ^__^  
  
Kirbygurl: DON'T DO THAT!!!!  
  
Meowthie: Sorry, I overheard Duke telling me that you're having a tournament of some sort.  
  
Kirbygurl: Yeah! It's gonna be sports!  
  
Meowthie: I hate sports.  
  
Kirbygurl: But Kaiba will be there...  
  
Meowthie: O__O KAIBA!!! REALLY? I'M IN!  
  
Kirbygurl: I'd figure you would. Now, where are the others?  
  
Bakura: Hello Kirbygurl.  
  
Kirbygurl: ^__^ Bakura.hi.  
  
Yami-Bakura: DODGEBALL!!  
  
Bakura: ¬¬0 He's been up all night chanting that, I think you hit a nerve or something.  
  
Yami-Bakura: DODGEBALL! DODGEBALL! DODGEBALL! DODGEBALL!  
  
Kirbygurl: -__-0 Ok then.  
  
Yugi: Hey, where back.  
  
Yami: Hello there.  
  
Kirbygurl: IT'S MISTER KING OF GAMES!! *laughs* *gets hit over the head by Meowthie*  
  
Meowthie: BE NICE TO YAMI!!!  
  
Kirbygurl: x_X Ow.  
  
Tea: Hey there Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Hi Tea, I didn't know you were into sports.  
  
Tea: I'm not really, I'm just gonna watch.  
  
Yugi: Well, ok then.  
  
Kirbygurl: Ok then, where's your sharp haired friend Joey?  
  
Joey: You mean me? *sporting a full sports outfit* *Joey fans all cheer out loud* Yeah! Da chicks love me!  
  
Meowthie: YAY JOEY!!!  
  
Kirbygurl: T_T  
  
Tristan: You're a sad case Joey.  
  
Joey: Well I have more fans than you!  
  
Tristan: Maybe they like your sharp head!  
  
Joey: Your should talk Unicorn!  
  
Kirbygurl: -__-0 *sigh* Hey where's Kaiba-boy?  
  
Kaiba: If you ever call me that again.  
  
Kirbygurl: What, are you gonna hit me with your scary briefcase? I'm so scared. *WHAP!*  
  
Meowthie: BE NICE TO KAIBA!!  
  
Kirbygurl: x_X  
  
Mokuba: Hey! What about me?  
  
Kaiba: I brought him along to watch.  
  
Kirbygurl: *rubs forehead* Sure no problem.  
  
Duke: Don't forget me!  
  
Meowthie: DUKE!!! *glomps*  
  
Duke: GACK!!  
  
Pegasus: Looks like you have a fan Duke.  
  
Kirbygurl: Max!  
  
Pegasus: Nononono *wham!*  
  
Kirbygurl: ^__^ *glomps Pegasus*  
  
Pegasus: GACK!! Losing oxygen.  
  
Duke: XD  
  
Kirbygurl: Sorry, ^_^0 Why were you so late?  
  
Pegasus: *brushes the dust off him* If you recall Kirbygurl, you decided to come visit me at 11 at night. I barely got any rest with your sugar intake.  
  
Joey: Is that a bad thing?  
  
Pegasus: Well. *flashback*  
  
iKirbygurl: *hyper, bouncing off the walls and hovering over him* SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!!-Where do you get your haircut? LALALALALLA-CREAM SAVERS!!/i  
  
Pegasus: .Let's just say that I never want to see a Cream Saver as long as I live.  
  
Kirbygurl: Well, not that where all here, let's make up teams. Let's see, how many are there, eleven? Darn an odd number. Well the first game we are gonna play is Tennis.  
  
Pegasus: I guess I'll keep score and say fault, and stuff like that.  
  
Kirbygurl: Ok then, we'll have 2 doubles matches, and one singles match. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirbygurl: Well, that's it until a week.  
  
Pegasus: YAAAY!!! A BREAK!! LET'S CELEBRATE!!!  
  
Bakura: FREEDOM!!1  
  
Kirbygurl: *sigh* I hope you like, R & R and I'll be a Kirby.girl.whatever. 


	3. Teams!

Kirbygurl: I'M BACK FROM THE EVIL MIDTERMS!! YAA HAA HAA HAA HAAA!!!!  
  
Bakura: AAHH!! EVIL!! *runs away*  
  
Kirbygurl: YES!! I SPAWNED OF EVIL!!!! FEAR ME!!!  
  
Pegasus: No, I figured you spawned on some empty kitchen floor where a bag of sugar laid and you became part of it.  
  
Kirbygurl: o_O Well.no, BUT YOUR CLOSE!!!  
  
Pegasus: *sigh* How many Oreo's did you eat today?  
  
Kirbygurl: 17!!!  
  
Android 17: (from DBZ ^.^) You called?  
  
Pegasus: *heavy sigh* I need new friends.  
  
Bakura: *holds up a sign that says "Kirbygurl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!...or Oreos..."*  
  
Kirbygurl: I don't own the Oreo's...THEY own ME!!!!  
  
Bakura: -_-0  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirbygurl: Now that everyone's here, let's form teams.  
  
Pegasus: Wait a minute, where's Malik and his Yami?  
  
Kirbygurl: Hmmm I guess they never showed up.  
  
*Meanwhile, back at Malik's Place*  
  
Yami-Malik: Finally! After countless waiting, I will finally be able to embarrass that so called King Of Games, AND CLAIM THE MILLENNIUM ITEMS!!!  
  
Malik: And HOW are you planning to do that?  
  
Yami-Malik: You'll see.  
  
*Back at uh.sports place, yeah*  
  
Kirbygurl: Oh well, I guess they decided not to come. Let's form teams. We'll need 4 doubles teams, and two singles. Hmm.*evil grin* Hee hee hee hee.  
  
Yugi: Hmm???  
  
Kirbygurl: I think Kaiba and Joey should be one team! ^___^  
  
Joey/Kaiba: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND???!!!  
  
Kirbygurl: Yes.yes I am.  
  
Kaiba: -_-0 Please, I'd rather be on a team with Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus: That's very nice of you Kaiba. *heavy sarcasm*  
  
Kirbygurl: Well then, Joey and Yugi will be one team.  
  
Joey: That's better, if I wanted to be stuck with somebody that annoys me, I could have befriended an eraser, and saved time.  
  
Kaiba: Take that back!  
  
Joey: Why should I?! *Grrrrr*  
  
Kirbygurl: -___-0 We haven't even started and there already fighting.  
  
Meowthie: I WANNA BE PAIRED WITH DUKE!!  
  
Kirbygurl: 0 I AM THE ONE IN CHARGE HEAR AND I WILL CHOOSE THE TEAMS!!!  
  
Meowthie: Scarabs.  
  
Kirbygurl: GEEHGAGGEHH! *falls to ground, spazzing* @____@  
  
Duke: What happened to her?  
  
Pegasus: *sigh* Long story short, One day she saw the Mummy, that same day, she saw a scarab crawl under someone's skin and into his head. She's never been the same.T_|||  
  
Duke: O_O0  
  
Meowthie: So, will I be paired with Duke or shall we continue with where we left off *evil grin*  
  
Kirbygurl: Fine.  
  
Meowthie: YAAY!! *glomps Duke*  
  
Duke: *topples over* x_x  
  
Kirbygurl: What great friends I have, anyway. We have one match, now we need another doubles. Let's see.Bakura, and I will be one team, and Tristan and Yami-Bakura will be another.  
  
Yami: Where does that leave us then?  
  
Kirbygurl: That one singles match, it'll have to be between you and Kaiba.  
  
Everyone: O__O0 *Great*  
  
Kaiba: *twisted smile* Fine by me.  
  
Yami: Likewise.  
  
Kirbygurl: Before this starts I'm getting some aspirin?  
  
Pegasus: What for?  
  
Kirbygurl: With how this is turning out, I'll NEED it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirbygurl: Well, that's it for this one. Next chapter will be the start of the Tennis, and eventually it's lead to others games.  
  
Pegasus: There's MORE?!?!  
  
Kirbygurl: T__T YES THERE'S MORE!!!  
  
Yami-Bakura: Dodgeball?  
  
Everyone: LATER!!!  
  
Kirbygurl: Hey, for those of you who want to cheer for your team/player, Review! And Top Duelist, sorry to say you can't root for Peggy cause he's not playing this round, but later! ^__^  
  
Top Duelist: Darn. 


	4. The First Match! Whoot!

Kirbygurl: NEW CHAPPIE!!!  
  
Bakura: .  
  
Kirbygurl: Your not gonna run away screaming today?  
  
Bakura: No, I'm tired *lies on floor curled into a ball like a kitty and falls asleep*  
  
Kirbygurl: Aww..*big eyes*  
  
Pegasus: *rolls eyes* (or eye for the matter. ^^0)  
  
Kirbygurl: Well it's nice to know I'm getting reviews now, my other 2 stories that died *mourns fallen stories* I didn't get any, but hey! Third times the charm?  
  
Pegasus: Does this story eventually get a plot?  
  
Kirbygurl: Yes my silvery haired friend, it does,  
  
Pegasus: Wow.a plot.that's a first from you.  
  
Kirbygurl: Although you ridicule me to wits end, I still wuv you! ^_^ *glomps*  
  
Pegasus: GACK!!!  
  
A white Kirby called Goo walks in carrying a sign that say "Kirbygurl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, beware of the plot :P _0_0_)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*in a big stadium*  
  
Pegasus: *walks in and sits down on the judge chair (I forgot the name, sue me, it's that big chair they sit on and watch the game from above, with the umbrella and, you get the idea)  
  
Mokuba: *holds a mic* Welcome to the Yu-gi-oh sports Battle Arena! I will be your guide through the sports hosted today! Today's match is brought to you by Kaiba Corp! For Dueling Technology! Now, let us start our first game of the day, The Tennis Battle! Please give a hand for our teams! Our first two teams are, Joey and Yugi, versus Tristan and Yami-Bakura!  
  
*Joey and Yugi walk out into middle of the field*  
  
Yugi Fans: YAY!! GO YUGI!!!  
  
Joey's Girl: YAAY JOEY!! *whistles* YOUR RULE!!  
  
Joey: *give his known laugh and gives thumbs up to Joey's Girl and Meowthie*  
  
Joey's Girl: *___*  
  
Meowthie: *___*  
  
*Tristan and Yami-Bakura walk out*  
  
Tristan Fans: *I know there are some ^^) TRISTAAAN!!! YEAH!!!!  
  
Yami-Bakura Fans: *whistles and chants his name*  
  
Yami-Bakura: *gives a glare at them, trying to scare them off, which fails because Yami-Bakura fans LOVE that glare* -__-0 Foolish mortals.  
  
Mokuba: Now that we have the teams on the field, let's have our judge explain the rules.  
  
Pegasus: *sips a glass of red wine* You get 2 faults, doubles lines count for in...and don't dismember the rackets.  
  
Yami-Bakura *is seen sharpening his into a dagger* What? *innocent smile*  
  
Pegasus: *this could get interesting* One set, who ever wins both goes against the next team, if a tie, tie breaker rules will come in effect *sip sip* Start the round!  
  
*crowd cheers wildly*  
  
Yami-Bakura starts the round with a serve, but, being a spirit from Ancient Egypt, he was not that good, and it ends up flying into the crowd, the crowd laughs.  
  
Yami-Bakura: SILENCE!! OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!  
  
The stadium suddenly grows quiet, except this one guy who cheers. Everyone just looks at him.  
  
Pegasus: You get another serve, baka. *ducks out of the way of the thrown sharp racket* You need aim my friend.  
  
Yami-Bakura: Don't start, unless you would like that eye ripped out again. *smile devishly*  
  
Pegasus: O_||| Uh.yeah, just serve.  
  
Yami-Bakura serves again, this time, hitting Yugi fiercely in the chest.  
  
Kirbygurl: Ouch.  
  
Pegasus: *whispers to Liz* Does that count?  
  
Kirbygurl: Yeah I think it does, In Mario Tennis, if you hit the guy it counts.  
  
Pegasus: *shrugs* Point to Yami-Bakura. *Yami-Bakura fans cheer**He laughs triumphantly, but is then pelted by Yugi fans with random objects*  
  
Yami-Bakura: STOP IT!!!! .Oh! A plushie! *picks it up from the pile of heaved objects* *hugs it* Such a cute plushie.^__^  
  
Audience: *blink-blink* O___O0  
  
Kirbygurl: I think we can all agree that was more than we needed to know.  
  
Yami-Bakura serves again also hitting Yugi in the chest. Another point to him.  
  
Yami-Bakura: One more serve and we'll win the first half *strikes it*  
  
Joey: I got it! *hits it over*  
  
Kirbygurl: PENALTY!!!  
  
Joey: WHAT??!?!  
  
Kirbygurl: Only the one that was being served to can hit it back, it wasn't your turn, it was Yugi's, so only Yugi could get the serve.  
  
Joey: Gahh!!  
  
Yugi: Joey!!  
  
Joey: Sorry Yuge, my bad.  
  
Pegasus: First half goes to Yami-Bakura and Tristan!  
  
*crowd cheers*  
  
Mokuba: What an upset! The first half was nothing but serves! Looks like Yami-Bakura and Tristan got an easy half! Will Yugi and Joey catch up, and send this round into a tie? Let's see the second match!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirbygurl: A cliffhanger! *gasp* Who will win the first match?!  
  
Pegasus: I know! ^__^  
  
Kirbygurl: NONO!! DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!!  
  
Pegasus: The team that will win is-  
  
Kirbygurl: LOOK! FUNNY BUNNY!  
  
Pegasus: Where?  
  
Kirbygurl: END TRANSMISSION!! *cuts off to color bars* *blips back on with Peggy tied up to a chair with tape over his mouth* When I say, Do not Read my Mind, I MEAN IT!!!  
  
Pegasus: *muffled* Grrr..  
  
Kirbygurl: Plez R & R. .*puppy eyes* Oh, and tell me how you think of the dialogue so far, does it need anything? Something changed? Give suggestions! But flames will only be used to roast marshmallows over and make smores. So don't bother, be nice. 


	5. warble

Hey there! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy.  
  
Pegasus: No she hasn't, she's been working on her site when she should be doing homework.plus, she's been grounded for her grades.*tsk tsk* Very bad.  
  
Kirbygurl: ¬¬0 Annnyyywaaay...Here comes the next chapter, Oh! By the way, Perfect Arms, it depends on if you go by the dub or not. The real series, Peggy drank wine, but the dubbers called it juice.but isn't wine a type of juice?? Never mind, shiney mew and neosun7, I don't mean to hurt Yugi, even though I'm a Peggy fan, but don't worry, things get better, but be warned, someone has to lose so please don't dismember me if your character loses *hides behind Peggy*  
  
Pegasus: And what am I supposed to do about it?  
  
Kirbygurl: Hide me.  
  
Pegasus: T_||| Sad.sad child.  
  
Kirbygurl: I know I am, oh! One idea was submitted by a friend of mine and should be quite funny.^__^ Hope ya' like!  
  
*Ryuo is Bakura, Bakura is Yami-Bakura, just so it's easier*  
  
*Goo walks in with a sign saying* "Kirbygurl doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! BEWARE OF EXPLODING TENNIS EQUIPMENT. O__O0"*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba: What an upset! The first half was nothing but serves! Looks like Yami-Bakura and Tristan got an easy half! Will Yugi and Joey catch up, and send this round into a tie? Let's see the second match!!  
  
Joey: I'm sorry Yuge, I blew the first half.  
  
Yugi: It's alright, it's just a game.  
  
Joey: Yeah but.  
  
Yugi: I think it's the authors fault that that happened.  
  
Author: WHAT?! I had to make it interesting.DON'T JUDGE ME!!!  
  
Yugi: T__T Anyway, we still have another half, we can still win.  
  
Joey: You got it Yuge!  
  
Neosun7: COME ON YUGI!!! YOU CAN WIN!!!  
  
Shiney Mew: YUGI!! YOU'RE THE BEST *whistles*  
  
Yugi: *blushes*  
  
Mokuba: And here goes the second quarter of the match! Joey will be serving!!!  
  
Joey serves the ball, but is caught by Joey's Girl who ran out of the audience.  
  
Joey's Girl: MINE!!! ALL MINE!!! *runs off* *other rabid Joey fan girls chase after her*  
  
Joey: Great, that was the last one.  
  
Yugi: Time out! *walks over to Peggy/judge, who is not paying attention but is instead reading Funny Bunny.* Hey Judge.  
  
Pegasus: *ignores him*  
  
Yugi: GRRR!!! STOP IGNORING ME!!!  
  
Pegasus: Huh? Oh sorry. What do you want?  
  
Yugi: We ran out of tennis balls, we need equipment.  
  
Pegasus: How about a Kuriboh?  
  
Yugi: A Kuriboh?  
  
Pegasus: *shrugs* Why not? It's make a great one, and if it hits someone they explode on contact! *laughs*  
  
Yugi: Well, I guess we don't have a choice.Yami!  
  
Yami: Sure, I SUMMON KURRIBOH!!!  
  
*Kuriboh materializes and warbles*  
  
Yugi: All right then, Joey you serve.  
  
Joey: *tosses Kuriboh and hits it over*  
  
Yami-Bakura: *runs and hits it*  
  
Yugi: *jumps and launches it, causing it to hit Tristan and explode*  
  
Tristan: *covered in dust* #__#  
  
Pegasus: *laughing his head off*  
  
Mokuba: Ouch! Well, that looks like a point for Yugi's team, although Tristan better be careful of anymore Kuribohs.  
  
Bakura: YOU DOLT!!! HOW COULD YOU HAVE MISSED THAT?! IT'S AS BIG AS A BEACHBALL!!  
  
Tristan: Why don't you try to block a furry hairball that wants to attach to your head!!  
  
Bakura: ENOUGH!! Just continue the game!!!  
  
Joey: *launches it*  
  
Bakura: *slowly walks backwards to hit it but trips over a rock, and falls* *The Kuriboh lands on him and explodes* *cough cough*  
  
Pegasus: Another point to Joey!  
  
Tristan: Not so tough now huh?  
  
Bakura: Foolish mortal.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the locker room, Duke Devlin gets ready for his match, but is seen by an unsuspected person.  
  
Duke: *hums a little while slips off shirt*  
  
Voice: *menacing giggle*  
  
Duke: Hmm??  
  
(Voice ends)  
  
Duke: Hmm..  
  
(CRASH!!!!)  
  
Duke: Geehhhhh #_____#  
  
Meowthie: I GOT HIS SHIRT YEA!!!!! MINE!!!  
  
(Duke lays there, Yami walks in)  
  
Yami: Dear Ra what happened to you?  
  
Duke: Demon attack.  
  
Yami: o.o0  
  
.Back Outside.  
  
Joey: IT'S ALL MINE!!! *launches it, both Tristan and Bakura go for it but both miss*  
  
Pegasus: Team Yugi has won the match!  
  
(crowd cheers)  
  
Mokuba: What an exciting match! And once again Yugi and Joey have pulled a win from outa the fire!  
  
Joey: Hee hee!! It was notin!! Really!!!  
  
Pegasus: The next match will be Kirbygurl with Bakura, against Duke and Meowthie.  
  
Kirbygurl: *menacing laugh*  
  
Pegasus: o.|||??  
  
Kirbygurl: Finally, something where I can beat the pants offa her.  
  
Meowthie: BOW DOWN TO THE DEMON!!  
  
Kirbygurl: NEVER!!!  
  
(everyone stares)  
  
Kirbygurl: Let's.just start.  
  
Meowthie: *nods*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kirbygurl: I wanna thank all those who reviewed my story, and have been patient with me, sorry this took so long, I went into a writers block because I have a ton of ideas for 10 other stories I wanna start and it sorta blocked out my mind.  
  
Pegasus: Which is the reason why you are grounded.  
  
Kirbygurl: T_T  
  
Pegasus: n_||| Hee hee..  
  
Kirbygurl: Yes.well, please review, the next match will be between me and my friend/rival. Should be interesting.  
  
Ryuo: Should be dangerous..  
  
Kirbygurl: You can all shut up.-__-0 


	6. Demon versus sugared teen with nothing b...

Kirbygurl: I'M BACK FROM THE DENIZENS OF THE DARK AND GOOEY!!!  
  
Cheetoh: ????????  
  
Kirbygurl: -___-0 Sorry, eating a bag of sugar cubes really doesn't help.  
  
Pegasus: You mean inhale.  
  
Kirbygurl: Well doy!  
  
Top Duelist: How did I get here??  
  
Pegasus: Same way I got here . . . makes no sense.  
  
Top Duelist: Ok?  
  
JG: This is all very weird, and where is Joey?  
  
Kirbygurl: Umm.  
  
Joey: *being surrounded by rabid fan girls waiting for autographs* HELP ME!!  
  
JG: I'LL SAVE YOU JOEY! *runs over there*  
  
Kaiba: -__-0 This is all very weird.  
  
Cheetoh: KAIBA!!!! *glomps*  
  
Kaiba: GACK!!!  
  
Top Duelist: At least I don't pull those kinda moves.  
  
Pegasus: At least you don't have a rabid fan girl hovering around you.  
  
Kirbygurl: I'm not a rabid fan girl.  
  
Goo: -_-0  
  
Kirbygurl: Oh well, new chapter!  
  
Meowthie: I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!!  
  
Kirbygurl: NEVER!!!  
  
Top Duelist: Kirbygurl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kirbies, Pegasus, or anything else for the matter.  
  
Kirbygurl: Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the locker room:  
  
Joey's Girl: Joey you were great out there!  
  
Joey: Thanks ^__^ I try.  
  
Yugi: Oh come on, this is your very first time playing.  
  
Joey: Well, yes, but hey! We still won!  
  
Yugi: *sighs* Who's the next match?  
  
Joey's Girl: Um. Kirbygurl/Ryuo against Meowthie/Duke.  
  
Yugi: Really?  
  
Joey: Ten bucks say the two of them rip each others heads off before the match ends. . .  
  
Yugi: *laughs* You're on Joey!  
  
*** Kirbygurl: *in a trance* I'm gonna beat her, I'm gonna beat her, I'm gonna-  
  
Pegasus: KG?  
  
Kirbygurl: IPE!!! DON'T DO THAT!!  
  
Pegasus: Sorry, I was going to tell you that the match is gonna start soon.  
  
Kirbygurl: Thanks.  
  
Pegasus: Something wrong?  
  
Kirbygurl: No.I'm just focusing my energy to beat that hald demon.  
  
Pegasus: o.||| Oh, well then I'll leave then *walks out door*  
  
Kirbygurl: *heavy sigh* That was hard.  
  
Meowthie: Ready to lose?  
  
Kirbygurl: You'd like that!  
  
Ryuo: Does she know how to play tennis?  
  
Kirbygurl: I think so,  
  
Ryuo: Is she dangerous?  
  
Kirbygurl: Well.in gym she did try to beat someone up with a badminton racket.  
  
Ryuo: . . .  
  
Kirbygurl: Yeah, basically.  
  
Ryuo: You know, it's bad enough I have an evil tomb robber for a yami, but now I have to face a demon.  
  
Kirbygurl: I can agree. . .  
  
*fan girls run for there lives screaming*  
  
Bakura: THE NEXT TIME I FIND YOU IN MY LOCKER STEALING MY STUFF, YOU'LL HAVE A NICE TOASTY HAIR PIECE!! *surges flamethrower, runs off*  
  
Kirbygurl/Ryuo: O__O;  
  
Meowthie: *pant pant* You didn't see Bakura run by did ya?  
  
Kirbygurl: *points in direction*  
  
Meowthie: Thanks *runs off*  
  
Kirbygurl: With any luck, she'll be tired out before the match.  
  
Ryuo: Thank Ra.  
  
*** Mokuba: Welcome back sports fans! We hope you enjoyed the break, and now it's time for out second match!  
  
*crowd cheers* Mokuba: We have The half Demon Meowthie with the creature of Dungeon Dice Monsters, Duke, against the ever known Ryuo and the sugar highed teen, Kirbygurl.  
  
*crowd cheers, as teams enter stadium*  
  
Mokuba: Who will win, and who will be shamed in defeat???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirbygurl: END OF CHAPTER!!  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Kirbygurl: Sorry guys, I need to think up some good ideas for the next chapter. Oh, and I'm sorry Top Duelist, I didn't meant to hurt Duke in the last chapter, I was just showing how bishie insane Meowthie can be.  
  
Meowthie: HEY!!!  
  
Kirbygurl: Until next time! 


	7. Updated gasp

Kirbygurl: AAGGHH!!! Darn it!! I'm really sorry for no update again in a long time I've been very bad.  
  
Pegasus: Yes you have.  
  
Kirbygurl: But I want to thank all of you that reviewed and it made me get off my lazy butt. Its just that school's aren't combustible at the blink of an eye so I have a bit of a problem with that. But besides that. I promise to get the next chapter up hopefully around this week. Thanks so much you guys. Have a cookie. ^^ 


	8. HUZZAH! New form of tennis! :3

Kirbygurl: NEW CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Pegasus: *runs around blowing a noise maker and throwing confetti* LETS CELEBRATE!!!!  
  
Goo: _-___-_;;;  
  
Kirbygurl: Sorry this took WAY too long. I'm never good expressing words, that is why I express it through art. Anyway, let's start the chapter.  
  
Pegasus: *holds a sign that says "Kirbygurl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own, 2 mini Peggy figurines, 2 starter decks, and 3 stickers.of me* I feel loved. ^_|||  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirbygurl: Hmmm..I got an idea. *waves frantically at Pegasus who is sitting in the judge chair*  
  
Pegasus: Hmm? What do you want?  
  
Kirbygurl: I thought of some ideas for the next round, *whispers to him*  
  
Pegasus: Ah, that sounds like a great idea, and very. . .different. How are you going to get them all there?  
  
Kirbygurl: I have an idea. *runs up to Mokuba* I need to borrow this. *takes microphone*  
  
Mokuba: HEY!!!  
  
Kirbygurl: *speaks to crowd* There will be a slight change in plans! First off, I will let my Yami take over, with my Millennium Locket. *switches over* *A girl with longer brown hair, pink tips and a faded Egyptian robe takes her place*  
  
Nina: Hello there, I am Nina. I have been given orders to send all of us to another location. *the crowd murmurs confused* SEAL UP THE STADIUM!!!! *a big bubbly dome covers the stadium, as some people in the crowd start to scream* Please do not be alarmed, this is all for your enjoyment. *The Millennium Locket starts to glow a bright pink, as well as the rest of the stadium, and then vanishes in blackness*  
  
Meowthie: WHAT BY RA IS SHE DOING?!! Is she trying to kill us?!  
  
Pegasus: *sips wine* No. . .at least I don't think so.  
  
*several minutes pass*  
  
Nina: We are here.  
  
Bakura: But it's still dark. *lights flash on* Never mind.  
  
Nina: Welcome, to Star Port, it is located in the northern part of the galaxy, and is where the first Kirby was found. As you can see, the dome is still in place, because there is no gravity, your probably aware of that, by the way your all tied down. We will host the next match outside, but everyone else must stay in here.  
  
Crowd: *groans*  
  
Kirbygurl: *switches back* There is also a new change, only Meowthie and I will fight in this round.  
  
Bakura/Duke: HEY!!!!  
  
Kirbygurl: Sorry guys, I don't want many people out there. Besides *evil glint at Meowthie* It makes things more interesting.  
  
Meowthie: Fine by me *licks claws*  
  
Kirbygurl *thinking* I've always been second best, ever since I met her. . . *flashback*  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Kirbygurl at 7 years old: Lookie what I drew!! It's a cloud!!!  
  
Meowthie at 8 years old: I drew a tornado.  
  
Kirbygurl: o.o;;;  
  
**FLASHBACK 2**  
  
*Out Camping*  
  
Kirbygurl at 10: I got the tent up!!!  
  
Meowthie at 11: Yeah, well I got the solar panel for the microwave done.  
  
Kirbygurl: O___O  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Kirbygurl: . . .Well no more. . .  
  
Meowthie: Ready to lose?  
  
Kirbygurl: NEVER!!! *runs ahead to get suit up*  
  
Meowthie: What's her problem?  
  
Kirbygurl: Well the battle will start next chapter, and it should be interesting playing in deep space.. Too think, I wuv you reviewers so much I put off my homework for this ^^;;; Well, anyway I already have ideas how to end it!!  
  
Pegasus: *still throws confetti* SHE'S BEEN PRODUCTIVE!!  
  
Kirbygurl: SHUT UP!!! SHUTUP SHUTUP SHUTUP SHUTUP SHUTUP  
  
Bakura: Anyway, new chapter soon.hopefully. 


	9. Space Tenniswhatever

Kirbygurl: I'm back again. . .and sorry to say I am to.  
  
Kaiba: *singing the Fun song from Spongebob with a big happy grin* (I'm gonna killed for this) F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me.  
  
Several others: *runs away screaming, flailing arms*  
  
Kirbygurl: Great, there go all my reviewers. Okay, who got Kaiba-Boy drunk??  
  
Pegasus: *snickers*  
  
Kirbygurl: It was you, wasn't it?!  
  
Pegasus: It's not my fault. *innocent look* I swear!!  
  
Kirbygurl: Look Peggy, I don't need a Sennen Eye to tell me you're lying.  
  
Pegasus: . . . Okay, so I did, but he was being a grump, he's a lot happier drunk!  
  
Kaiba: *continues to sing* N is for anywhere, anytime at all! Down here in the deep blue seeeaa!!!! *falls asleep*  
  
Kirbygurl: Thank Ra it's over. I've gonna have a bounty on my head because of you.  
  
Pegasus: *sips wine* Just get on with the story. Next time I'll give him those marshmallow Peeps instead of wine. *chuckles*  
  
Kirbygurl: *groans* Okay, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I will own several blows to the head by ravenous Kaiba fan girls. *sighs* Just another day. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Kirbygurl suits up while mumbling something. Meowthie enters.*  
  
Meowthie: Hey KG.  
  
Kirbygurl: *scoffs*  
  
Meowthie: This should be fun, I mean, we've never really been in space before. . .let alone play tennis.  
  
Kirbygurl: *continues to ignore*  
  
Meowthie: To tell you the truth, it's kinda scary.  
  
Kirbygurl: That's nice, should I care?  
  
Meowthie: Ok, that's it! *takes Kirbygurl and pins her to the wall* Now, I want to know why you've been acting like the biggest grump since the announcement of our match! This is supposed to be fun! And you're turning it into a chore!!  
  
Kirbygurl: *looks away*  
  
Meowthie: *sighs* Forget it. *lets her go and turns back around* Let's just get this over with then.  
  
Kirbygurl: No, wait . . . you're right. I have been acting like a grump.  
  
Meowthie: Hmm?  
  
Kirbygurl: I guess that I've been sorta jealous because you would always out due me.  
  
Meowthie: Out do you?!  
  
Kirbygurl: Yeah! What about that time when we were camping and you set up that solar powered microwave thing?  
  
Meowthie: KG, you designed the plans, gave me the instructions and equipment and asked me to build it. You did the main part of actually designing it.  
  
Kirbygurl: . . .*blinks*  
  
Meowthie: I think you need to lay off the cartoons my friend, there frying too many brain cells.  
  
Kirbygurl: Sorry I was actin' like a grump.  
  
Meowthie: Can we just enjoy this a little bit?  
  
Kirbygurl: *sighs, then smiles* Sure. *looks at feet* I guess I was acting over bearing.  
  
Meowthie: Eh, no worries. *hugs* Let's go play space tennis!  
  
Kirbygurl: Right!!!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, back inside, Kaiba has a talk with Yami, and other people murmur about when the next match will start. Bakura tries to relax. . .keyword 'tries'.  
  
Bakura: *sighs of relief* Finally, I got away from those foolish fan girls. *sits back in seat a sips a soda* *two shadowy figures sit on either sides of him* Hmm? *glares* There are other seats you know.  
  
Liz: BAKURA!!!!  
  
Bakura: O.O AAHH!!! NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!  
  
Black Rose: Hi there Bakura. ^_^ It's nice to see you all calm and collective, and would never hurt us.  
  
Bakura: ¬¬;; wanna bet?  
  
Liz: Oh come on Bakura, we're not THAT bad.  
  
Bakura: Yeah, you're the only two who haven't stolen. . .anything. . .*looks down* AAGH! MY RING!!!  
  
Liz: I GOT IT!!!!  
  
Black Rose: You'll have to come after us to get your ring back! Ha ha!! Hey Liz, know where Ryuo is?  
  
Bakura: YOU IGNORANT FOOLS, I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!! *runs to chase them*  
  
***  
  
Kaiba: Yami, did you have tennis back in ancient times?  
  
Yami: No. . .not that I recall, I remember a lot of games we played, besides shadow games, but most of my time, I just was pharaoh.  
  
Kaiba: You must have been bored.  
  
Yami: Some of the time, but with all of the power hungry others out there, it was a full task.  
  
Kaiba: So I see- *gets interrupted by Mokuba on the microphone*  
  
Mokuba: Sorry for the delay folks, the judge and the players are ready to start the match.  
  
*big screen T.V. blips on with an episode of Funny Bunny on*  
  
Crowd: *blinks*  
  
Pegasus: *from outside* Hee hee. I love this one-  
  
Kirbygurl/Meowthie: MAX!!!  
  
Pegasus: *sticks his tongue out at him, and clicks the monitor to the battle outside* Happy?! *angry pout*  
  
Kirbygurl: Much better.  
  
Mokuba: As you all are aware, they are in normal clothes, the only thing that these three are wearing is an oxygen hookup from there helmet, and little jets in there boots for a little more controlling.  
  
Pegasus: Rules will follow as normal rules, however, a ball in play does not have to bouce due to the loss of gravity, the amount of faults has been raised to four. Start the match!  
  
*crowd roars*  
  
Kirbygurl: Okay, I'll serve first. *throws it in air* Umm.. *tries to hit it but spins around* Ag! Okay, one more try!! *tries to whack at it but spins around like a CD* @____@ Dizzy.  
  
Pegasus: Um.I think that was two.right?  
  
Meowthie: Right.  
  
Kirbygurl: Ok, I'll get it this time!! *whacks it, hits it, moves slowly over to other side of court* ._.;;;;  
  
Meowthie: Maybe this wasn't the best idea.  
  
Kirbygurl: Well, it was either this or the Shadow Realm, anyway, it's coming to you.  
  
Meowthie: *catches it*  
  
Kirbygurl: What was that for?!  
  
Meowthie: I got an idea. Be right back.  
  
Kirbygurl: . . .  
  
*few minutes later*  
  
Meowthie: I'm back! Where's Kirbygurl?'  
  
Pegasus: *points to her who is spinning very quickly*  
  
Kirbygurl: WHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Meowthie: #_# I'm getting sick just looking at her. Hey, cake for brains! I'm back.  
  
Kirbygurl: *slowly stops to a hault, dizzy* Thawasfun!!!  
  
Meowthie: *rolls eyes* Okay judge, take a load of this tennis ball! *whacks it at Liz, speeding through space, leaving a neon green trail behind it.  
  
Kirbygurl: HOLY!!! *catches it* What did you do to it?!  
  
Meowthie: I just added some weights into the inside, as well as two different neon paints that are shot out only when it hits the racket. When I hit it, it sprays green, when you, it sprays pink.  
  
Kirbygurl: And this will make it easier how?  
  
Meowthie: Well, with the great increase of speed, we can't hit it, but, if we let it bounce off one of the planets and then hit it.  
  
Kirbygurl: I see, it goes at a great speed, leaves a mark with a color and we count up who hit the most! Great idea!!! To bad it's really straying far off tennis.  
  
Meowthie: So?  
  
Kirbygurl: Good point. Let's play against the wall the audience is looking through.  
  
Audience: *quiet*  
  
Random Guy: HURRY UP ALREADY!!!  
  
Kirbygurl: Okay. Now that we got the rules done, let's play umm..well it's not tennis um.  
  
Meowthie: Space ball?  
  
Kirbygurl: Good one. Lets try it out.  
  
Kirbygurl lobs it to the glass window of the dome, as it bounces off, makes a pink mark on the window and bounces back at great speeds.  
  
Meowthie: I GOT IT!!! *lobs it, follows through*  
  
Kirbygurl: *hits it*  
  
Meowthie: *hits it*  
  
Mokuba: *speaking into microphone* You can't get any more original than this folks! So who will win?!  
  
*** Several minutes and hits pass, finally, both ending up in a tie.  
  
Kirbygurl: *pant pant* You really. . .out did yourself Meowthie.  
  
Meowthie: *pant pant* You. . .catch on quickly.  
  
Kirbygurl: Thanks.  
  
Pegasus: Look, the three of us are runnin out of air in these things, and I can't drink my wine if it hovers around me! So could we please finish this? Next one to miss loses, your tied anyway.  
  
Kirbygurl: Fine by me. *lobs it*  
  
Meowthie: *hits it back* (by this time the wall they were hitting against has been covered in pink and green blobs)  
  
Random Crowd Person: What's going on?! I can't see anything!!  
  
Kirbygurl: *lobs it* (Thinking) **Damn, I'm losin it quickly.** Hmm? What the-  
  
Meowthie: Stay in the game KG!  
  
Kirbygurl: *hits it back* I sense something coming though.  
  
Meowthie: *hits* It's nothing!!  
  
Kirbygurl: *strikes it*  
  
Meowthie: *misses*  
  
Pegasus: The match is over! The match belongs to Kirbygurl.  
  
*crowd roars*  
  
Mokuba: Most definitely a splendid match, to both see and be a part of!!  
  
Kirbygurl: Good match demon.  
  
Meowthie: Kirby. Now, lets get inside, It's tiring out here.  
  
*all head in*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirbygurl: Well, the end of the chapter, but at least I know where I'm going with the next few chapters. Plus! At the end of this story, I'm going to give a little preview on another fan fiction I'm working on, but I'll need some suggestions, but that's later. The next will be between Yami and Kaiba-Boy.  
  
Kaiba: I'm going against a 5000 year old pharaoh who hasn't even played the game before.  
  
Yami: Watch it Kaiba.  
  
Pegasus: Well, please review, and tell Kirbygurl what you thought of the idea, she'll most likely host links to art of the previous scenes, blah blah blah.  
  
Kirbygurl: Until next chapter!! 


	10. dusts off the cobwebs

Kirbygurl: O___O Wow *dusts off the cobwebs* Sorry guys for not updating in....four months.  
  
Pegasus: HELP IM STUCK IN THE WEBS!!! *dangles from the spider webs upside down*  
  
Kirbygurl: Ooops.  
  
Bakura: You really let these stories go haven't you?  
  
Kirbygurl: I know, I know, I really shouldn't have. Sorry guys. Fanfictions aren't really my thing. If you know me on Deviant Art, I submit something everyday, even though a good percent of it is Pegasus stuff. But I will try!!! I'll try to see if I can get this story done. . .somehow. 


End file.
